


A Vision In Green

by MagpieMorality



Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Other, it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Prompt: Remus looking absolutely amazing in a dress, it feeling gorgeous and confident, and its boyfriends Logan and Deceit showering it with affection
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	A Vision In Green

_The_ _Dress_. It had been a subject of much consideration in the mind of one Remus Saracozza ever since it’d first seen it hanging in the shop window on one of his commutes home from work a few weeks ago. It’d gone back and forth on whether or not to get the alluring item so many times it could barely remember what it had currently decided on, but the fact that it couldn’t stop thinking about the damn dress was… It was helping Remus make up it’s mind. 

Once purchased, secretly and with a loud laugh to the checkout lady about the imaginary girlfriend she attributed the item to, Remus hurried home, where it promptly shoved the thing in its closet and tried not to think about it. 

But the obsession, nay the _longing_ , didn’t disappear just because Remus now _had_ the dress. No, now it wanted to wear it, to float down the stairs with the bright green ruffles jiggling around its knees, to see its boyfriends stare and drool and desire it, dressed that way. And Remus knew they would; they were the best boyfriends a decent (or indecent) human bean could ever wish for. 

Okay so maybe it was going to have to debut the dress, dammit. 

* * *

After no less than an entire further week of debating its plan, Remus finally plucked up the courage to put it on. It was a Saturday and Logan and Dee were both in and hanging out in the living room, exactly like it’d dreamed. The dress fit like a glove, hugging its curves and poofing out like the old salsa dresses its aunts occasionally wore to family events. Remus kinda wished it had matching shoes, but bare foot was good too- it was always fun to feel all the different sensations against the bottom of your feet, squishes and scratches and softness all equally fun. 

But footwear aside, it couldn’t stall any longer. Remus gathered its courage and stood proudly at the top of the stairs, and then, with one deep breath, it skipped down to burst into the living room with a great flourish, spreading it’s arms wide. “Ta-da!” Remus cried. “What do you think, boys?” 

It turned this way and that, relishing the open mouths and the way Dee stood up to get closer, movement tinged with urgency. “Holy fuck, sugarmouse. That’s… well lookit you!” He whistled, exploring the fabric and shape with his hands. Remus giggled but didn’t stop him, biting its lip and looking at the slightly more reserved and traditionally straight-laced Logan over Dee’s shoulder. 

The same Logan who was already only inches away, dragging it into a fierce kiss that Dee followed with equal passion once Remus’s lips were free again, before they all tumbled to the ground, a mess of tangled limbs, green dress and grins, breathless from laughter. 

And then shortly thereafter breathless for entirely different reasons. 

* * *

The Dress ended up carefully put away for special occasions, brand too dangerous a weapon for daily wear, but soon enough an entire collection of casual dresses joined it, which was hint enough to Remus that it should never second-guess its impulse buys again in future. Maybe not the takeaway that had been intended, but the takeaway nonetheless. 


End file.
